


Unique Relationship

by froxyn



Series: Not as Simple as a Threesome... [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Unique Relationship

Title: Unique Relationship  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles/Ethan  
Timeline: Sometime after S5, but it's so AU that it doesn't matter.   
Synopsis: Sequel to Only You. Ethan has dropped by…there's no plot here, seriously. PWP.

 

Giles' eyes glazed as he watched his hard cock slip between two warm, red lips. He wasn't sure how a visit from an old friend had turned into this, but as Buffy knelt beside of him on the couch and pushed her tongue into his mouth, he realized that at that moment, he didn't really care.

He pulled from the kiss and looked into her eyes as he tenderly stroked her soft curls. "Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

She glanced down at the man kneeling between her lover's legs, watched Ethan's mouth slide up and down Giles' erection, and nodded. "Yeah…I am."

He smiled as he pushed two fingers into her wet warmth. "You enjoy watching another man suck my cock?"

She moaned softly and shook her head, the fingers of her left hand running over his chest as she gripped the back of the couch with her other hand. "I like…watching Ethan do it. God, Giles…"

He thrust his fingers slowly, his right hand moving to Ethan's head. "Harder, E."

Ethan groaned, his hand stroking his own cock as he sucked harder at the flesh in his mouth. Giles' glazed eyes darkened even more as he stared at Buffy, his fingers twisting inside of her as he pushed her closer to orgasm.

"Kiss me, Buffy…"

She didn't need to be told twice. Sliding her hand to his neck as she plunged her tongue into his mouth, she rocked her hips against his hand. His fingers tightened in Ethan's hair as he flicked his thumb across her clit. Her orgasm was nearly instantaneous, her fluids gushing over his hand as she moaned into his mouth.

Ethan looked up at them as he pulled his mouth from Giles' cock, causing Giles in turn to moan into Buffy's mouth. When she felt him start to protest the absence of Ethan's mouth, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed him back against the cushions of the couch. Their tongues duelled with one another, fighting for control of the kiss as she straddled his left thigh.

Ethan moved to Giles' right side quickly, his erection brushing against Giles' thigh as his mouth latched onto the side of Giles' neck. Giles' left hand splayed across Buffy's back, spreading her juices over her skin as he held her as tightly as he could. He felt Buffy gasp and then smiled inwardly when he felt Ethan's hand sliding between his thigh and Buffy's wet folds.

A growl rumbled in Giles' chest as he wrapped his fingers around the warm flesh resting on his thigh. Ethan's hips thrust forward, his mouth releasing Giles' neck as he gasped.

"Bloody hell…"

Giles chuckled as he broke the kiss with Buffy and brought his still damp hand to Ethan's lips. Ethan sighed lustfully as he licked Buffy's essence from Giles' fingers. When Giles lowered his hand, Ethan stared into Buffy's eyes.

"I want to fuck you." He glanced at Giles when he felt Giles' hand tighten around his cock. "Easy, Rip. I want to fuck her…not make love to her. It's not a relationship I'm after."

Giles loosened his hold and met Buffy's eyes. "What do you want, love?"

Her eyes darted to Giles' hand, licking her lips as she inhaled deeply while she watched him firmly stroke the hardened flesh. "I want to watch you fuck him."

Ethan grinned, reaching over Giles to run his fingers over Buffy's breasts as he looked into Giles' eyes. "No reason we can't have what we all want…"

Giles swallowed as he watched Buffy wrap her hand around Ethan's neck and pull his mouth towards her breast. He groaned softly as Ethan flicked his tongue against Buffy's hardened nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He licked his dry lips as Buffy moaned and arched her back.

"What are you suggesting, Ethan?"

With one last hard suck, Ethan lifted his head and smiled. He turned his head and placed a warm kiss on Giles' jaw. "I fuck her…you fuck me…we all come together…"

Buffy's brow furrowed, her fingers idly running over Giles' warm erection. "Okay…um, yeah I'm the Slayer, but I'm not sure I could handle two men on top of me if all of us are moving…"

A slow smile appeared on Giles' face as Ethan kissed his way to his ear and pulled the lobe into his mouth. "There is a way…"

"Mm?" Ethan mumbled as he nipped and sucked at the earlobe in his mouth.

Buffy raised an eyebrow and moved her hand to gently squeeze Giles' heavy scrotum. "What are you thinking, Giles?"

He groaned loudly and bucked his hips as she moved again, wrapping her fingers around his hard shaft.

"Ethan?" Giles was able to croak out as Buffy slowly stroked his flesh.

"Hm?" He murmured as his mouth moved back to Giles' neck.

"You okay on the floor?"

Ethan chuckled and lifted his head. "I'd be okay on a bed of nails at this point."

Giles gently pulled Buffy's hand from his cock and grinned as he released Ethan's erection, reaching behind Buffy and grabbing a cushion. As he tossed it onto the floor, he leaned into Ethan and placed a warm kiss on his throat.

"On your back…"

Ethan raised an eyebrow, but moved quickly…stretching out on the floor with his head on the cushion, his hand quickly wrapping around his hard shaft. Giles picked up a couple of condoms from the lamp table and pulled Buffy from the couch with him as he stood. He tossed one to Ethan as he looked into Buffy's eyes.

"Do you want to do this, Buffy? Do you want to feel his cock inside of you?" He asked, lust dripping from his words.

When she nodded slowly, he lovingly combed his fingers through her hair and dropped his voice to a soft whisper. "Can you see how this will work?"

She nodded again as she took the other foil packet from him and ripped it open. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, I won't if – "

He interrupted her with a kiss as his left hand moved to her hip. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." She breathed as her fingers stroked his cheek.

He gently squeezed her hip and brushed his lips across hers. "Do you plan on leaving me for him?"

"No." She whispered, sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. "My heart is yours…pretty much always has been…and always will be. It's you I want to marry and have children with."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Then I'm okay with this."

Ethan sighed heavily. "Why am I the only one on the floor?"

Giles chuckled as he knelt between Ethan's legs. "Just had a few things to discuss…"

Ethan had a sarcastic retort ready to go, but groaned instead when Giles leaned over and pulled his nipple into his mouth. Giles smiled inwardly as he sucked hard and then gently bit the nub, causing Ethan to gasp and buck his hips.

Giles pushed himself back up and grinned as Buffy handed him the condom she was holding and then knelt beside of him. Her mouth quickly found his nipple and his hands shook as he rolled the condom onto his erection. She pulled away just as quickly and smiled.

Ethan raised an eyebrow as Giles reached over and pulled open a drawer in the coffee table. His sheathed cock twitched in anticipation as Giles retrieved a bottle of lube and slid the drawer shut. "Do I want to know why you keep that down here?"

Giles shook his head in amusement as he poured a generous amount of the viscous fluid into the palm of his hand.

"Probably, but I'm not going to tell you."

Giles inhaled sharply as Buffy's mouth went back to work, this time sucking and nipping at his neck as she wrapped her fingers around Ethan's erection. Ethan groaned at the contact and placed his hand over hers, guiding her hand in a firm stroke.

Giles's eyes darkened as he watched them both stroke Ethan's cock. He whispered Buffy's name and met her eyes when she pulled her mouth from his neck. He offered her a smile as he coated his erection with the lubrication before working his slick fingers into Ethan's ass. "Ready, love?"

Buffy nodded and pulled her hand out from under Ethan's. Ethan's hand continued to move as she stood over Ethan's prone body, facing Giles. Ethan's hips bucked against Giles' hand, sending his fingers deeper inside of him.

"Easy, Ethan." Giles spoke softly.

Ethan stilled and took a deep breath, allowing his hand to drop to the floor with a heavy thud. With her hands on Giles' shoulders, Buffy slowly lowered herself to her knees. Ethan trembled slightly as Buffy reached down and carefully guided him to her entrance.

He groaned as he felt her warmth surround him, his hands moving to her hips as she leaned forward to kiss Giles. She moaned loudly, her fingers tightening on Giles' shoulders as she rested her forehead against his collarbone.

"Oh, God…" She murmured against his skin.

Giles bit his lip as Ethan bent his knees and then held still. Giles moved forward, easing his erection past Ethan's sphincter as he whispered Buffy's name.

Lifting her head, she met his eyes and groaned again as Ethan dug his nails into her hips. Giles stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Are you…alright?"

When she gave him a whispered 'yes', he glanced over her shoulder and sighed, causing Buffy to raise an eyebrow in a silent question. He kissed her again and gently pinched her left nipple.

"You…should face Ethan…" He whispered softly. "He doesn't have much of a view of anything…"

Buffy nodded slowly and lifted her hips, holding onto Giles for support…both physical and emotional. Her eyes closed as Ethan's cock slipped from her, her fingers trembling against Giles' shoulders.

Giles pushed Ethan's hips down as they arched, searching for the warmth that was taken away from him. Buffy turned slowly and met Ethan's eyes as he groaned in protest.

"Relax, Ethan." Buffy stated softly as she lowered herself back onto him and took him inside once more. "Just…changing positions."

His hands instantly reached for her breasts, gasping softly as Giles began to slowly thrust into him. "God…"

Buffy smiled, covering Ethan's left hand with her right and pressing it harder against her breast. Her left hand reached over her shoulder to touch Giles' face as he placed a line of kisses along her neck.

"You wanted to fuck me, Ethan." She growled as she started to move on top of him. "So fuck me…"

Ethan swore under his breath, timing his movements so that he was pushing against Giles as he thrust forward and thrusting upward as Buffy plunged down. Ethan had been with quite a few people in his life, men and women, but his prior experience didn't exactly prepare him for the sensation of being fucked as he was fucking someone else.

With their rhythms firmly established, he felt his body begin to hum. The hum was quickly growing to a roar as his trembling hands squeezed her breasts. The sounds of Buffy's groans and Giles' grunts filled his ears, causing his heart to race as his sweat-drenched body continued to move with them. He knew that with this sensory overload, he wasn't going to last nearly as long as he wanted to.

Giles held Buffy's hips as he fucked Ethan, his mouth moving from her neck to her shoulder and back to her neck. He looked down at Ethan and smiled as he watched his eyes glaze and darken until they were nearly black. He moved his lips to Buffy's ear and whispered huskily.

"Fuck his mouth, Buffy."

Buffy groaned as Ethan alternated between pinching and rolling her hardened nipples. She inhaled sharply when she felt Giles' fingers press against her clitoris.

"You…you told me last time…not to…oh, fuck!"

Giles nipped her shoulder with his teeth as he increased his pace. "Not to…what?"

"Kiss him…" She moaned as she felt her orgasm build.

"I didn't say to kiss him." He whispered, gently pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger. "I said…fuck his mouth."

He moved his hand from her swollen nub to her chin. He slowly turned her head towards him and rubbed his thumb over her lips.

"Kiss me, Buffy. Kiss me, but fuck him with your tongue."

She lost her rhythm momentarily as he covered her mouth with his, nudging his tongue inside but she recovered quickly and returned the kiss passionately as Ethan moaned beneath them.

Giles reluctantly ended the kiss and glanced at the other man. "He's going to come soon, Buffy. Can you feel it?"

"Yes…God, yes…"

He gently pushed her forward, smiling as Ethan groaned loudly at the change of angle. "Fuck him, Buffy…"

Ethan's eyes snapped open when he felt Buffy's mouth on his and her tongue thrusting into his mouth. He sucked hungrily at it as his hands moved to her sides. When he realized what she was doing, he thrust back into her mouth.

Giles groaned and raked his short nails down Buffy's back. Grasping her hips, he pulled her down hard against Ethan's cock as he slammed his hips forward. Hearing their muffled groans, he repeated the action once more…and then again.

Buffy tore her mouth from Ethan's before she pushed herself up and screamed as she flooded Ethan's cock with her fluids. Ethan swore loudly when he felt her heat through the thin latex barrier, his thrusting becoming erratic. After a few more thrusts, he came violently.

Giles pressed on, closing his eyes as he struggled with holding his orgasm at bay. Somehow, Buffy managed to manuever herself from in between their thrusting bodies just before Giles fell forward, catching himself with his hands on either side of Ethan's head.

Their eyes met and he felt Buffy's tongue lick the sweat from the side of his neck.

"Harder, Rupert…fuck me harder…" Ethan growled as he wrapped his right hand around Giles' neck and pulled him down.

His mouth latched onto the side of Ethan's neck, sucking hungrily at the tender flesh as he slammed his hips forward. Ethan cried out in ecstasy, his body shuddering and drenched in sweat.

At that moment, Giles heard Buffy's voice in his ear.

"I love you, Giles."

His groan was muffled against Ethan's neck. He bit Ethan's neck harder, his thrusts shortening and increasing in speed as Buffy whispered how hot it was to watch him fuck Ethan. Within moments, he lifted his head and cried out as his orgasm finally crashed over him.

His body spent and flushed from the exertion, he collapsed at Ethan's side, his chest heaving as he fought for breath.

"Dear Lord…" He gasped as Buffy sat beside him and gently rubbed his chest.

Ethan swallowed, his mouth dry…his body exhausted. "I think I'm going to die."

Buffy chuckled and grabbed a bottle of water from the coffee table with a trembling hand. "You're not going to die." She stated with a smile as she handed him the bottle.

He took a large swallow, relishing the coolness of the liquid as it bathed his throat. "Too bad…can't think of a better way to go."

Giles rolled his eyes and gingerly removed his condom. He glanced at Ethan's softened shaft and smiled. "Might want to take that off now, mate."

Ethan sighed heavily and sat up, his fingers expertly removing the used latex sheath. As he tied the end in a knot, he furrowed his brow and looked up quickly, his eyes darting between Buffy and Giles.

"Did you say something about the two of you getting married?"

Giles smiled broadly and pushed himself off the floor, grabbing his boxers from the chair where they'd been thrown earlier. "In three months."

Ethan found his underwear under the couch and slipped them on as Buffy pulled Giles' discarded shirt over her head. "Well, then…congratulations!"

Buffy smiled as Giles pulled his jeans on and collapsed on the couch. "Thank you."

Ethan grinned as he quickly redressed before sitting down in the chair. "You're welcome."

Buffy snuggled next to Giles, curling her legs under her and resting her head on his shoulder. Giles placed a tender kiss on her forehead and gave a sated sigh.

He wasn't sure if this would ever happen again. If he were honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to happen again. As he met Ethan's eyes, he smiled warmly. He could tell that Ethan was having the same thoughts.

He could also tell that they were sharing another thought.

Whether or not Ethan shared their bed…or their floor…again, their friendship would remain. Giles gave him a gentle nod and gently rubbed Buffy's thigh before he stood.

"Tea?"

Ethan smiled. Not fifteen minutes ago, Ripper was deep inside of him. Now…Giles was offering his fiancée a cup of tea.

Giles and Buffy had a unique relationship…one full of love and trust. One that Ethan felt somewhat responsible for helping along a year earlier.

He felt a sense of pride at that thought and leaned back in the chair. Chances were that the three of them would never share their bodies with one another again. Watching the love between the two of them, Ethan realized that he was quite okay with that.

His smile grew broader. Yes, the years had definitely mellowed him.

 

~ End

 

Author's Note: This was a Bunny given to me by [4thderevko](http://4thderevko.livejournal.com). Bunny is as follows:

So, back to my first bunny... Sequel? In the same universe as the original...Ethan comes back and wants to play with Buffy and Giles, who are now in a relationship. After all, he helped get them together.

Also, special thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) for all of her help with this one!


End file.
